


Full Exposure

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [153]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - Photographer, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: mini drabble - photographer klaus, model caroline. photoshoot involving caroline in her birthday suit, her naked body covered by lots of flowers.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [153]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Kudos: 36





	Full Exposure

“Be honest,” Caroline demanded as she toyed with a strategically placed lily. “You had a different setup in mind before you found out I was the model.”

With a single arched eyebrow, Klaus didn’t take his eyes off the computer monitor while his assistants ran around with lights. “I don’t know what you mean, sweetheart. I’m an utmost professional.”

Careful not to disturb the flowers covering her, Caroline still managed to shrug. “I didn’t say you weren’t, but I still say you chose nude with me specifically in mind.”

He sighed, finally meeting her challenging gaze with his own. “You told me, and I quote, ‘If I have to wear one more sheer maxi dress, I’ll get boxed into hippie chic and never book another original job,’” he recited. “Forgive me for taking the shoot in another direction to prevent such typecasting for you.”

Settling more deeply into the silky petals, she couldn’t help a flirty smile. “I knew I liked you. You’re definitely going to have to get more creative than flowers for our anniversary, though, because I might puke at the smell of any more roses.”

“Noted, love.”


End file.
